The Beggining Of It All
by BlueIsForNightmares
Summary: The is Ashes To Ashes form Skyler's point of view! Enjoy!
1. The Beggining

"Let's go hunting." My brother Dameon suggested.

We had already been hunting over four times this week. Why would he want to go again?

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I just feel like we should be out in the woods tonight. Something just tells me that it's a good idea." He answered.

"Fine." I agreed.

The more blood the better. Being a vampire wasn't easy. I don't like living alone with two brothers, a sister, and parents. I wanted someone to be with. I was over eighty years old and had an eighteen year olds body. I smoothed my black hair and stood up. Dameon and I walked outside and with our lightning speed, raced into the woods.

"Let's split up." I suggested "It might be easier to catch some animals."

Dameon shook his head. I went left and he went right. I was hoping to catch a bear or maybe a fox. I was about to pounce on baby bear when I heard screaming. It sounded like a human girl. I raced around the forest and found Dameon.

"Dameon!" I yelled.

He quickly appeared at my side.

"I heard human screams." I informed him "We should go check it out."

Dameon shook his head, again. We hurried to where the screams were. They were coming from a campsite. Everything was messed up. There were clothes everywhere and their tent was knocked down. There were two girls screaming. They both had brown hair and one girl had brown eyes and the other had blue eyes. The brown eyed girl was screaming the loudest. We realized that this had been a vampire attack. The brown eyed girl struggled to get next to her friend. Dameon tried to help her, but she wouldn't let him.

"Help her!" She tried to scream "Not me!"

Dameon just picked her up.

"I'll carry this girl." He instructed "You carry her."

I picked up the blue eyed girl.

"Protect them." She whispered "Protect them."

She seemed like a sweet girl. She was beautiful too.

"Skyler!" Dameon yelled.

I turned my attention from the girl.

"We need to get them home!" He yelled even louder than before.

I obeyed and picked the other girl up.

"Protect them." She whispered again.

I couldn't understand why she kept saying that. There was no one else there other than her friend and 'them' is plural. Dameon and I raced to get them home. We opened the front door and our little sister, Rae, ran to the door to greet us in the living room. She seemed surprised when she saw the girls in our arms. She glared at the girl in my arms.

"Why are you carrying them?" She snapped "They're humans."

"Not for long!" Dameon laughed "We found them at a camp ground. A vampire attacked them. The vampire bit the girl I'm carrying on her wrist. The vampire bit the girl that Skyler is carrying on the neck."

Rae didn't look pleased. I knew the fourteen year old girl had a crush on me. I didn't know it was so bad that she was jealous of me holding another girl. This girl couldn't be a year or two older than her.

"What is going on down here?" My mother, Ellie, asked as she came down the stairs "I was upstairs reading then I heard all the noise down here."

It took her a moment to realize that there were humans on our arms.

"Where did they come from?" She asked me.

"They were attacked." I explained "We couldn't leave them there."

"Oh." She said shocked "Well, Tristian and I better go hunting. We'll take Rae with us. Scott went yesterday so he can stay with you"

Dameon shook his head. Ellie went upstairs. She was probably going to get Tristian, my father. When they returned downstairs, we said our goodbyes and they went off to hunt.

"Where should we put them?" I asked Dameon.

He gave me a grim smile.

"Let's put them in Rae's room." He chuckled maniacally.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have been looking for the perfect way to mess with her and this is it my brother! This is it!"

I laughed. Dameon was the comedian in the family. We trudged up the stairs and into Rae's room. We layed the girls down carefully and went back downstairs to look for our brother, Scott. We went into his room and saw him reading a book on amputation. Since he was a doctor we found that to be normal. He pulled is nose out of his book to notice us.

"What did you two imbeciles do this time?" He asked us "You didn't 'accidentally' kill another hunter did you? Because I am very tired of having to cover up your 'accidental' murders. I am not even sure that I have the tools to revive him or her. I need to go purchase more supplies."

"We didn't kill anyone." I laughed "We found two humans that had been changed. We brought them back."

Scott seemed to be interested now.

"Where did you find them?" He questioned.

"Camping in the woods." Dameon answered "The vampire that had left them. His intent was to change them though. That's for sure."

"That's interesting." Scott concluded.

Scott stood up and we all decided to finish this in the dining room. We all walked to the dining room, discussing living arrangements, hunting, explaining the laws and everything else that came along with being a new born vampire.

"I'll be back." Dameon said absently.

Before I knew it, he sped out the door.

"What do we do?" I yelled.

"I have no idea!" Scott yelled back "Well we have to explain what happened! They could wake up any minute!"

"You're right, but how do we tell them that them there lives are ruined? They seemed like nice girls. The one kept saying 'Protect them' the entire time that I carried her. Dameon said that the girl he carried tried to run over and help her friend, and that she told him to help her friend and not herself." I explained.

The girls suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"What is going on?" The no longer brown eyed girl demanded.

The no longer blue eyed girl hid behind the other girl. She seemed shy. Both their eyes were red. The way a normal vampire's eyes are. Something about them was not very vampire like though. They still had the smell of blood.

"Scott. We should tell them." I said.

"Okay Skyler." Scott said "Follow us ladies."


	2. Explaining, I Suck At It!

We took the girls into the living room. They seemed confused. I didn't blame them.

"Have a seat." Scott said to the girls.

They both sat down on the couch. Their faces still seemed confused.

"What are your names?" I asked them.

"I'm Rosella" The once blue eyed girl answered "and this is Bell."

"Well I think you've figured out our names." I said, smiling.

Rosella stared at me. She was a beautiful young woman.

"Just get to the point of all this!" The girl named Bell yelled.

I looked at Scott. Her yelling didn't seem to affect him at all.

"You aren't human anymore." He answered.

To us, it was nothing. To them, it was something.

"What!" The girls yelled in unison.

"Yeah." Scott continued "Neither are we. But you are still some how different from us. Your not fully what we are. You're _half_ human."

"What would the other half of us be?" Rosella asked in a very quiet voice.

"You're vampires." Scott answered.

"That is impossible!" Bell yelled "This isn't funny!"

"What do you think attacked you last night!" Scott hissed.

Rosella walked over to Scott. She was such a short girl.

"Shut your mouth!" She said sharply "You try waking up and not remembering anything and finding out that you aren't human anymore! If you don't stop screaming at us I'm going to shove my foot so far up your butt that your face would look like a botox injection gone wrong!"

She was angry and looked as if she would make something bad happen. Bell hurried over to her and took her back over to the couch.

"You don't remember anything?" I asked quietly.

"Not a thing." She answered.

"Go get Rae and the others." Scott instructed.

I shook my head. They had just left. Why should I go get them? I bolted out of the room and searched the four story house for my brother. Being a vampire had it's perks, like being able to run faster than anyone or anything on the planet. He was in his bedroom, painting, as he always did.

"The girls are awake." I explained "You should come meet them."

"Fine." He answered "I'll be down in a minute."

I quickly hurried back. I decided that I would sit next to Rosella. I hurried next to her. My arrival seemed to scare her. She jumped and I laughed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I laughed, smiling.

"It's fine." She said, smiling as well.

I continued to look at her. She was a beautiful creature.

"Skyler." I heard Scott say.

I didn't want to turn my attention away from Rosella, so I ignored him.

"SKYLER!" He yelled a second time.

I unwillingly looked away from her this time.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are they?" Scott asked me.

"Dameon will be here in a few minutes." I answered "The rest are hunting and will not be back for a few days."

Scott didn't have a chance to react. Dameon had already plopped his butt next to Bell. She didn't react the same way that Rosella had.

"Let's explain it to them now." Dameon said as he smiled at Bell.

"Hello." Dameon greeted Bell "Dameon, pleased to meet you."

"Charmed." Bell retorted.

Rosella just waved. I guess that this was very confusing to her.

"So are you at least comfortable? It's going to be a long talk…" Dameon said leaning into Bell's side.

"Sort of…" Bell returned, shoving him away.

"Ah…"

"Well this is getting us nowhere." Scott sighed.

So wait a sec…we're half vampires?" Rosella asked

Scott nodded. I continued to stare at her.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"You…Still have blood in your systems…" I declared.

"…I guess that makes sense…" Bell muttered.

"So, technically speaking, we're, in a way, still…alive?" I asked.

"Yes and no. It's complicated." Scott answered.

She nodded absently. She saw Dameon pouting and giggled. Like an idiot, I continued looking at her.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Ro asked.

My jaw dropped. Could she really not know?

"No reason." I sighed.

I turned away, trying to focus on something other than her, then I realized that she was staring at me. For the same reasons I was staring at her, I hoped.

"Why are you staring?" I asked, smiling.

Her cheeks started to turn red. She was embarrassed. I think she was looking at me for the same reasons that I was looking at her,

"No reason." She answered.

"Tell me." I chuckled "Whatever it is, you're embarrassed about it."

"I am not!" She protested.

"Yes you are." I said, laughing harder.

"She thinks you're cute." Bell said out of the blue.

Bell and Rosella both looked shocked. I couldn't have been happier.

"How do you know that!" Ro yelled.

"I....I....I thought you just told me." Bell stuttered.

"No!" Ro yelled.

"Do vampires have powers?" Ro asked.

Dameon gave her a grim smile.

Yes." He answered "Yes they do."

She turned to Bell.

"What were my exact words?"

"You said 'He's adorable'" She answered, wide eyed.

"That's interesting." Dameon stated "I think she can read minds."

"There's more to it than that." Scott disagreed "She did that without even thinking about it twice. When you read minds, you can tell that they're thoughts rather than someone's words. She thought that Rosella was telling her this right now. I think that she goes deeper than just reading the minds of others."

She turned and looked at me. I still had the huge smile on my face.

"What?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"You think I'm cute." I said happily.

"Shut up!" She yelled "Before I knock your front teeth out!"

I was too happy to realize how angry I was making her.

"Will you still think I'm cute if I lose my front teeth?" I asked.

That set her off. She zoomed out of the room and up the stairs, leaving me to my stupidity and thoughtlessness.


	3. Apologizing

Dameon slapped me on the back.

"Wow, you're good." Dameon laughed.

I glared at him.

"Like you're doing any better." I snapped "Does Bell seem to be into you? No!"

He glared back.

"Standing right here you know!" Bell yelled.

"Oh yeah." Dameon laughed turning to Bell "So…how bout you and I see a movie and then get down with our bad selves."

She rolled her eyes and trudged up the stairs. I couldn't believe that I had done that to her. I had never been so rude to a woman in my life and I chose to act that way to a woman that I like. If there was ever a word to describe me, it would be idiot. I trudged upstairs to apologize. I stopped in front of the door and heard the girls talking.

"I'm not all you have." I heard Bell say.

"Then what else do I have?" Ro said as she cried.

I felt even worse about what I had done.

"You have a new life." Bell continued "You can start over. You can be whatever you want. We get to be the people that we want to be now. You need to look at the positives. Not only that, Skyler thinks you're cute too."

I was embarrassed. I forgot that she could read my mind too. Rosella laughed. Either she thought that me liking her was weird and ridiculous or she didn't think that she was beautiful enough.

"I'm serious!" Bell laughed "You are so blind!"

I didn't want to hear anymore so I opened the door.

"Can I talk to her?" I asked "Alone?"

Bell hesitated, reading my mind I guess.

"I won't hurt her." I promised.

Bell glared and let go of Ro. She then strutted out of the room. I walked over and sat next to Ro.

"I am really really really sorry!" I apologized "I didn't mean to upset you. I think I've been around Dameon for too long."

She laughed a little. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Can you forgive me?" I asked, staring into her eyes.

"I guess so." She sighed "But only if you tell me something."

I already knew what she wanted to know.

"Ok." I laughed "What do you want to know?"

"What power do you have?" She asked me.

"I can go invisible." I answered.

"Really?" She asked with pure interest "That is so cool!"

"Yes." I laughed "Dameon can hypnotize people. Scott can mess with time. Our sister, Rae, is a siren. Our 'parents' don't have any powers."

"Do you think I have powers?" She asked me.

"Yes." I answered "None of us know what it is though. Bell was _extremely _lucky that we found her power so early. It means she's going to be very strong."

"So if you don't find mine soon...I won't be strong?" She asked, sounding a little upset.

"No. You could still be extremely powerful." I explained "Bell will just have more time to practice her power. We don't even fully know what it is yet."

She just stood up and walked out into the hall way. I followed her, not wanting to leave her. She turned around to face me.

"Can I go outside?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because fresh air helps me to relax." She explained.

I smiled. Finally I found something that I could do for her that I knew I couldn't screw up.

"I know the perfect place." I said "I'll go get Bell and my brothers. They could use fresh air too."

I ran and explained to them the place I wanted to go to. Everyone followed me. I ran back to Ro.

"Let's go." Scott said.

"Let's rock and roll!" Dameon yelled "Bell, you better stay close to me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to his body. She didn't look happy. I wished that I could hold Rosella like that.

"Give me your hand." I instructed.

"Why?" She asked.

"Don't ask questions and just do it." I laughed.

I grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She seemed to be a lot less angry than Bell was.

"Don't let go and don't look back." I warned.

She seemed to understand. I ran out of the room and went on to the perfect place to be when you needed to relax.


	4. The Medow

She loved this place. I could see it in her eyes. The wildflowers every where and all kinds of things were beautiful to her. I knew the meadow was something she would love.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

She turned to look at me.

"It's so _beautiful_!" She answered.

I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." I laughed.

The others all arrived soon after.

"Woa." Bell said in amazement.

"Skyler!" Dameon yelled "You've been holding out on us!"

"It is very nice, isn't it?" Scott agreed.

I was glad everyone was enjoying it. I wrote all of my music here.

"Ro." Bell said.

"What?" She asked as she turned around.

"I think I should work on my 'Mind Games' with Scott and Dameon." She explained "I need to tell you because.....I need someone's mind to get into."

"Okay." She answered "Let's get started."

The girls sat on the grass and faced each other. This was going to be very interesting. I could tell.

"Okay." Scott instructed "Bell. Look into her mind and soul. You're not just looking at her, you're trying to access things in her mind that no one else could ever get to."

Bell stared at Ro. That's when it happened. Ro started breathing heavily, nearly choking. After a few minutes she sopped. She seemed dizzy.

"What happened?" Dameon asked with wide eyed curiosity.

"I...I saw....Her life." Bell answered, astonished.

"Good." Scott said "Try getting into her mind again, but this time, show her some _your _memories."

Ro started breathing deeply again. It made me nervous. She could be harming her.

"Wow." She said "I had no idea I could do that. It's....interesting."

"Yes." Dameon agreed "Yes, it is."

"Try going into Dameons mind." Skyler said.

"What?!" Dameon hissed.

It was too late for him though. She was already going though him. When she finished, she didn't seem too happy.

"Too many horrifying memories." She stated.

Dameon looked away. I knew the memories that were in there. I knew how horrifying they were. I instantly felt bad. I walked over and sat next to the waterfall. I was a horrible person. Ro came over and sat next to me.

"Are you ok?" She asked me.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"That's a lie." She said.

I smiled. I guess that I wasn't the best liar ever.

"I feel bad for telling Bell to do that." I explained.

"So does she." She told me "There's no reason to be sad about it. It won't happen again."

I knew she had good intentions, but I had been hurting people too much today.

"That's the second time I hurt someone today." I sighed.

She looked confused for a moment and then realized that I had hurt her too.

"I'm not upset with you anymore." She comforted me "You know that, right? Dameon isn't upset with you either. You're his brother. How could he be mad at his brother?"

I was surprised.

"You aren't mad at me?" I asked.

"How could I be?" Was her answer.

I smiled. She was perfect. I'd known her less than twenty four hours and I already had a 'crush' on her. Nice.

"Let's go over with the others." I said.

She smiled and we walked over.

"Let's go home." Dameon said.

He grabbed Bell by her waist and ran off. Scott followed. I threw Ro onto my back. When we made it home, it almost felt like Ro didn't want to let go.

"Thank you for taking me there." She thanked me "It was the most beautiful place I've ever been to and I loved it."

I was happy she loved it.

"Good." I said "I'll take you there anytime you want to go."

"Oh stop it!" Bell yelled.

I looked at her. What was she talking about? Ro seemed to know because she was giggling.

"You're right!" She screeched "I do not like it one bit!"

I looked at Ro with a confused look on my face.

"It's nothing." She laughed.

"I'd rather not know." I said "You should probably get to bed. You're still part human."

Dameon looked at Bell.

You should too." He said to her.

They both rolled their eyes.

"I'm not five!" Ro protested.

I laughed.

"You might as well be. I am much older than you are."

"How old are you?" Bell asked.

"I'm 18 in this body, but I'm 85 in human years."

Rosella's jaw dropped.

"Yeah" Bell agreed.

"How old are you?" Ro asked Dameon.

"I'm 18 in this body but I was born 103 years ago." He answered, like it was nothing.

"What about you, Scott?" Ro asked.

"I'm 16. I was born 95 years ago."

"You should sleep now." I told her "You need rest."

She listened to me. Her and Bell went upstairs and went to sleep. I was curious. I watched my body disappear and snuck into the girls' room. Bell slept peacefully and unmoving. Ro was a different story though. She would toss and turn. The most interesting thing she would, was sing. She had a beautiful voice. I sat by her side all night, listening to the beautiful notes that she sang.


End file.
